Blood line sets used in extracorporeal blood therapies can include a rigid medical fluid chamber connected to several inlet and/or outlet fluid lines. For convenient storage or packaging, the inlet and outlet fluid lines can be coiled to minimize the space occupied by the blood line set. The fluid lines can also be bent to follow a torturous path from the medical fluid chamber to a destination, such as a patient, a fluid container, a drug vial, or other portion of a fluid circuit.